Working to Hard
by bunnyrose06
Summary: Haruhi can't seem to stay awake. After the twins get a better score on a big project in class, Haruhi spends her nights trying to get ahead of them. I don’t own Ouran High School Host Club or the charaters that are in it. Bisco Hatori does.
1. The Brown Door

Haruhi looked around as she walked up the path to the door. Everything seemed so big to her. She didn't understand what was going on. She looked down to see herself in a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a black jumper dress over it. She was wearing black flats and her socks were white. The socks had lace around them.

'Wait a minute,' she thought to herself. 'I haven't worn socks like these since I was 5.'

She then caught a glimpse of herself in the window on the side of the house. She looked like she was dressed as a 5 year old! Her hair was even in pig tails that were high up on her head.

'What the?!' Haruhi had no idea what was going on.

She noticed a small basket on her right arm while looking at herself. The basket was full of cookies that were wrapped up as if she was going to sell them for something. For what, she didn't know.

'I guess I'm going to this house to try to sell the cookies?'

She looked up at the house confused. It looked nothing like her apartment building. It was just a plain white house with brown trim and a brown door. She turned around to see an old looking picket fence that was left open. It seemed so far away from where she stood on the pathway. Then the pathway started to stretch and the fence seemed even further back from where she stood.

More confused she turned around back towards the house and noticed the house seemed as if it was slanted to the right. She slowly stepped up the front step to the door. She didn't even know she was walking to it till she was there.

'Maybe some one is in the house that will buy these treats,' Haruhi thought to herself as she rang the door bell.

Nothing.

She waited for what seemed like forever to her. Frustrated she began to bang on the door. The door suddenly opened up startling Haruhi.

A man stood in the door way looking down at her. He seemed to be in his mid 30's with blonde hair that was slicked back from some type of hair product. His eyes were a beautiful blue color that looked so familiar to Haruhi. She looked him up and down and saw that he was wearing a white tank top that was tucked into black sweat pants that were too tight on him. Looking down she noticed that the pants were too short for him as well, showing his socks almost up to his calf. Haruhi then looked back up at the man's face. He had a strange smile that scared her. His skin was waxy looking as if he belonged in a wax museum instead of standing in the door way.

"I just love when little girls come to visit me!" the man said as he looked down at Haruhi. "Please come in," he said in a frightening voice while stepping aside to let Haruhi in.

Haruhi was scared to go in the house but she felt the need to sell the cookies in her basket, so she went in.


	2. Going to be Late

A/N

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first part of the story. I know it was really short but I just wanted to get it up to see what people thought about it. I hope you enjoy this next part in the story.

Oh yeah! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the charaters that are in it. Bisco Hatori does.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey Haruhi!" the twins yelled while shaking her. "Wake up!"

"We're going to be late," Kaoru sighed as he looked at his twin. "Maybe we should leave her."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the twins. They looked at her like she was crazy and they stopped shaking her.

"Do most commoners fall asleep in class?" they asked their voices in unison.

"I wasn't sleeping! I just put my head down and closed my eyes to relax," Haruhi mumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"How can you say you weren't sleeping when the whole class could hear you snoring?" Hikaru asked as he started to shake her again. "Get up, class is already over!"

"I was snoring?!" Haruhi yelled as she stood up to fast, knocking over her chair. "Oh man… What happened?!"

The twins rolled their eyes. "We don't have time to explain! We are going to be late for the meeting. Let's go!"

All three of them grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom to music room 3. As they arrived at the room they began to slow down and fix their uniforms. Haruhi opened up the door for the twins and watched as they walked in. She followed after them, closing the door behind her and saw that the rest of the boys were sitting on the sofas, except for Kyoya who was sitting at a table with his laptop out and typing very fast.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he rushed over to her with arms wide open. "Daddy is here to protect you! What did you do to her you evil boys! You shouldn't be mean to your sister like that," he said as he looked over at the twins.

Haruhi dodge out of the way of Tamaki and watched him crash into the door behind her. The twins were rolling on the ground laughing as Tamaki stumbled back to the sofas while holding his nose. Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'serves you right.'

Kyoya looked up from his computer. His glasses had the light reflecting off them so no one could see his eyes. "You're late," he said as he readjusted his glasses.

"Sorry Kyoya-Senpai. Haruhi fell asleep in the class and we couldn't get her to wake up," Hikaru said while looking at Haruhi.

Tamaki looked at them forgetting about his nose that was now slightly bleeding. "My daughter fell asleep in class? What is going on, Haruhi? Is it because there was a storm last night? I knew I should of went over to your apartment and stayed with you!" He began to get up again but decided to clean off his nose instead.

"Falling asleep in class doesn't reflect well on the club, Haruhi. You must remember that the reputation of the club is reflected from each member's action," Kyoya said as he got up and brought Tamaki a box of tissues.

"Are you alright Haru-chan?" Hunny said as he held Usa-chan close to him.

"I'm fine," Haruhi sighed as she sat on the sofa next to Hunny. "I just stayed up late working on the next class project."

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and then back at Haruhi. A smile crept across their faces as they said, "Are you still mad that we got a better grade on our project than you did?"

"What?! No!!" Haruhi shouted even though it was the truth. She thought about how hard she had worked on her project. The project took her 3 week to complete and the twins only took 30 minutes to do theirs. Her grade on the project was the worst grade she had ever had. She didn't know where she went wrong with it. Everything had gone through her mind about what happened from being a commoner to the twins bribing the instructor. The worst part of it was she and the twins made a bet on the project. If they had the better grade then Haruhi had to go with them on vacation to someplace that she didn't want to go to, and if she had the better grade they would leave her alone for the rest of the school year.

"Then why are you working on the next project for class when it isn't due for another two months?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed as she laid her head back resting it against the sofa. 'As expensive as all the furniture in the room is it sure isn't very comfortable,' she thought to herself as her eyes began to close again. She had stayed up for the past three nights with only 8 hours of sleep for all those nights combined. She was exhausted. Soon she was sleeping again while the twins started to gloat about how they had the higher grade and how they won a bet against her.

No one noticed that Haruhi had fallen asleep until she started snoring. It wasn't a loud snore but it was noticeable.

Hunny set his Usa-chan next to Haruhi. He smiled and walked over to a table that had a bunch of pretty cakes laid out just for him.

Mori looked at Hunny and joined him at the table to watch his cousin eat.

Kyoya sighed. "We can't let her sleep through this meeting. We have way too much to discuss about the next party the club will be hosting," he said as he started to walk over to wake her.

Tamaki grabbed him by the arm. "Let her sleep. The twins should be the ones to be punished for making Haruhi so worried about her school work," Tamaki said as he glared at the twins. The twins would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that Tamaki had tissue sticking out of his nose.

"It isn't our fault boss. She did agree to it," Kaoru said as he looked over at his twin knowing they were in for it.

"That is right! If she didn't want to do the bet then she shouldn't have agreed to it. It isn't our fault she assumed she would have a better grade on it. Serves her right for thinking so highly of herself," Hikaru said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"How can you say something like that? Haruhi is a better student than either of you!" Tamaki was really upset. He let go of Kyoya's arm and walked over to the twins. He stood in between them while grabbing them by the ears and then began walking again dragging the twins with him.

"Hey! Ouch!" they cried out as Tamaki took them over to the windows.

"You have to tell Haruhi when she wakes up that the bet is canceled and you have to clean all the windows in the music room for the next month," Tamaki said with a smile. "I have read that this is what commoner's children do when they are in trouble."

"That is stupid," the twins complained. "We don't want to do it!"

"Serves you right! Full fill your punishment or I will make it worst! Right mama?" Tamaki asked as he looked over his shoulder at Kyoya.

Kyoya made his way back to his computer. He looked at Tamaki and sighed. "Though I do agree that Haruhi shouldn't expect that the twins wouldn't be able to get a better grade than her, they shouldn't have made a bet like that. But cleaning the windows seems stupid, Tamaki."

"That is why it is such a great punishment! Now go get a ladder and start cleaning!" Tamaki said as he let go of their ears.

Haruhi moved in her sleep causing everyone to look at her.

Haruhi found herself standing in front of the brown house again. It looked the same as before and she started walking to the front door. Just as before she rang the door bell but nothing happened so she started knocking. And just like before it opened up and the same blonde man was standing there.

"I just love when little girls come to visit me," he said as he stood aside. "Please come in."

Haruhi was scared just as before but went in anyways. The room she entered was all white. On the side walls were two doors and near the back wall was a chair.

The man closed the door and locked it before turning around and looking at Haruhi. "I love little girls," he said as he put his hand on the small of her back. "Please come in more."

Haruhi felt weird having the man toughing her. She didn't say anything as he led her closer to the chair.

The man slowly removed his hand from Haruhi's back, lingering more than he should. He smiled at Haruhi as he sat down in the chair. "And what a lovely little girl you are," he said looking her up and down. "What can I do for you today?"

Haruhi shivered while he looked at her. "I'm here selling treats. Would you like to buy some?" She lifted up her basket to show him the cookies but when she looked down into the basket they were gone. "Oh! I must have forgotten them. Well I should," before she could finish her sentence the man was standing up and grabbing onto Haruhi's arm.

"Well maybe I can help you," he said as he grabbed onto her basket.

Haruhi struggled to get her arm free but the man wasn't letting go of her. "Please! Let me go!" she begged. The man let go of her basket and placed his hand under her chin. He slowly lifted her face up to look at him. Haruhi looked into his eyes. 'His eyes look so familiar!' she thought to herself as she stopped struggling.

The man lean forwarded and kissed Haruhi. She wanted to scream but she just stood there letting this scary man kiss her. He then placed his other hand on the small of Haruhi's back and pulled her closer. Slowly he moved his hand down and onto her bottom, grabbing it and squeezing it really hard. He forced his tongue into her mouth as she just stood there looking at the man's face.

His eyes were closed and his waxy skin looked so nasty to Haruhi. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. All she could do was stand there and hope it would all end soon. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

Haruhi woke up and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a pair of blue eyes watching her every move.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N again!

Haha! I hope you guys liked it. Please review so I can get some insight on what people think. Good or bad, all comments are welcomed.


	3. Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori does.

Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haruhi woke up and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a pair of blue eyes watching her every move. She began to scream as she grabbed Usa-chan and started beating the person over the head with the bunny.

"Haruhi! Hey stop it! Ouch!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to cover his head with his arms.

Hunny began to cry as he watched Usa-chan being beaten over Tamaki's head. "Usa-chan!" he screamed as he ran over to get to his bunny.

Mori walked up behind Haruhi grabbing the bunny with one hand and her wrist with the other.

"What is the matter with you?!" Tamaki looked at Haruhi worried.

Haruhi stopped screaming and looked at Tamaki. "What were you thinking standing like that in front of my while I was sleeping?!" she yelled while her arms were still being held by Mori.

"It's because the boss is a pervert Haruhi. We have told you that," Hikaru said as he walked over to her.

Kaoru followed his bother. "Yeah Haruhi, remember that time at the beach when he had that blind fold on you?"

Tamaki walked off to the corner to sulk about being called a pervert.

Hunny finally grabbed his bunny and ran out of the room. Mori let go of Haruhi's arms and followed Hunny.

"You really upset Hunny-Senpai, Haruhi," Kaoru said as he sat next to her.

"Oh… I hope he isn't mad at me," Haruhi said with a worry look at Kaoru.

"He will get over it," Hikaru said as he sat on the other side of Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you are acting strange. If you keep this up then you are not going to be able to attend the party," Kyoya said as he looked up from is laptop and slowly shutting it. "Well now that she is awake I'm leaving. The rest of you should get home too. We have a big day tomorrow." Kyoya grabbed his computer and walked out of the room.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Haruhi asked Hikaru.

"Well since you slept through the meeting, Tamaki wants us all to go out and pick a place for the party. They decided that they have had enough parties here at the school and a change of scenery would be good for the clients."

"And don't think you are getting out of this Haruhi! You have to come," Tamaki said as he left the corner he was sulking in. "Oh it will be so much fun!" Tamaki went into a day dream making everyone roll their eyes.

Hunny came walking back into the room with his bunny and Mori followed him carrying a first aid kit. They walked over to a table and placed the first aid on it and Usa-chan next to the kit. Hunny opened up the kit and pulled out a doctor's coat and a surgical mask. He put them both on and then pulled out a nurse's hat and jumped up placing it on Mori's head. Next Hunny laid Usa-chan on its back and called for bandages. Mori pulled out some bandages from the kit and handed them over to Hunny. Next Hunny called for some scissors and again Mori reached into the first aid kit and pulled out scissors handing them over to him. Hunny worked very fast as he wrapped up the bunny.

Tamaki walked over to Hunny to see if he could help but Hunny was finished by the time he got there.

"All better!" Hunny yelled as he held up his bunny showing everyone in the room. The bunny looked even cuter than before.

Haruhi got up and walked over to Hunny. "I'm so sorry Hunny-Senpai! I thought I had grabbed a pillow not Usa-chan."

Hunny looked up at Haruhi and smiled. "It's okay Haru-chan. It isn't your fault that Tama-chan is a pervert," he said giving her a hug.

Tamaki began to pout again. "I'm going home! You guys are mean. And I'm not a pervert!" Tamaki walked out of the room.

"Yeah we better get going to. It is late," Hikaru said as he grabbed his bag "Want a ride home Haruhi?"

"No thanks. I will be walking today. How late is it?" she asked looking at the twins.

"Almost 8. The boss wouldn't let us leave till you woke up," Kaoru said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room with his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride Haruhi? It is really late to be walking outside alone," Mori said as he and Hunny cleaned up the first aid kit.

"No. I will be fine. Thanks though," Haruhi said while grabbing her bag. "I'm really sorry Hunny-Senpai. I really didn't mean to hurt Usa-chan." Haruhi sighed. 'I can't believe I'm apologizing for beating up a stuffed bunny,' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry Haru-chan. Usa-chan looks even cuter now! I should dress him up more often," Hunny said as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room with Mori and Haruhi.

The three of them walked to the front of the school were a limo was waiting for the two boys. Haruhi waved goodbye and started to walk home. It was already dark outside and the street lamps were already on. It was starting to get colder out so Haruhi began to walk faster to help keep her warm. Clouds began to roll in making it even darker.

A horn started honking as a limo drove up next to Haruhi. 'Oh no… Which boy is it?' she thought to herself. She stopped walking and looked at the rolled up window. Slowly it opened up and Tamaki poked his head out. He looked worried.

"Haruhi, is everything alright? Please get in the limo and let me give you a ride home. It looks like it is going to rain," Tamaki said with such care in his voice.

"I'll be fine," Haruhi said still upset that he was watching her sleep. She started walking again ignoring Tamaki as he called for her to stop.

Tamaki opened the door to the limo and got out. He ran up next to Haruhi and started walking with her. "Please talk to me Haruhi. I don't want anything to bother you."

Haruhi sighed. "I just don't understand how the twins got a better grade on their project than I did. I worked so hard on it and… It doesn't matter," she said as she started to walk faster trying to ditch Tamaki. To her disappointment he stayed with her not getting the hint that she didn't want him near her.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Have you tried talking to you instructor? Maybe he made a mistake."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That was the first thing I did."

"Oh." Tamaki sighed wondering what happened. He decided to talk to his father about it to see if he could do anything.

They continued to walk as a light rain began to fall. Haruhi ignored the fact that Tamaki was still walking with her. He wasn't saying anything which Haruhi thought was strange for Tamaki. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and smiled to see her looking at him. As soon as he saw her she stopped looking at him. Tamaki let out a sigh.

The rain began to fall even hard. The cold wind swept past them making Haruhi shiver.

"I can't take it any longer! I thought that we were stronger than this Haruhi" he said as he grabbed her arm forcing her to stop walking. He stood there looking down so she couldn't see his eyes. He felt hurt that Haruhi would ignore him. He thought that they were friends but the way she acted made him question it. Tears had escaped from his eyes.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and wondered if he was crying. "Tamaki-Senpai… I…" She didn't know what to tell him. 'I hate this part right here. Why are you doing this?' she thought to herself as she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up so she could look him in the face. She started biting softly on her lower lip. 'Don't cry,' she thought to herself as she wiped away one of his tears. Gently she put her hand against his cheek.

The world seemed to slow down for Tamaki. The only thing going fast was his heart. He looked deeply into Haruhi's eyes. 'Why do I feel like this for you,' he thought to himself as he fought the urge to kiss her.

Another gust of wind blew past them. The rain began to come down even faster and a soft rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance.

As soon as Haruhi heard the thunder her hand dropped from his face. She balled both of her hands into fists and closed her eyes. 'Why now?' she thought to herself hoping some one would answer.

Letting go of her arm and wiping some tears off his face, Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's hand and led her under an over hang in front of a building. He dropped her hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Another rumble of thunder could be heard this time louder. Tamaki dialed faster and then he raised the phone to his ear. He wrapped his free arm around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her close to him as if to shield her from the horrible storm.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Tamaki's waist and buried her face into his shirt. Tears began to come to her eyes now.

Tamaki looked around to see where they were and then began talking on the phone. He gave the street name and then told the person on the phone to hurry.

A flash of lightening lit up the night and a loud clap of thunder followed after it. The street lights began to flicker and soon they were out. The wind began to blow harder pushing the rain towards Tamaki and Haruhi. The over hang wasn't much protection against the rain.

Tamaki put his phone in his pocket and he wrapped his free arm around her. "It's alright Haruhi. I'm here. Don't worry. The limo will be here in a minute," he said as he laid his cheek against the top of her head.

She held onto him tightly as she cried into his shirt. Haruhi heard another loud clap of thunder. She began to shake and she pressed herself closure to Tamaki.

They stood under the over hang for ten minutes before the limo came around the corner and stopped on the street next to them. Tamaki led Haruhi to the limo and opened the door. He helped her in and then slid in right next to her. Quickly he closed the door as another rumble of thunder started up. The limo started driving as Haruhi wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his side. Tamaki wrapped an arm around her and with his free hand he began to play music loud enough to cover the thunder.

The rest of the ride home they didn't talk. Haruhi just kept her face hidden and her arms wrapped around him. They arrived at her apartment building within minutes and the limo came to a stop. The thunder had stopped for now and only soft rumbles could be heard in the distance.

Tamaki opened the door and got out. He helped Haruhi out and then walked her up the stairs to her apartment.

Haruhi reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Quickly she unlocked the door and got it open. She walked into the apartment and tried to turn on the lights but the power was still out. Sighing she took off her shoes and felt her way to the kitchen. "The power is out," she said over her shoulder to Tamaki.

Tamaki walked inside when he heard her move out of the way. He took off his shoes like she did and then pulled out his cell phone while closing the door. Using it as a flash light he walked over to Haruhi and gave it to her. "Here it will help," he said as he leaned against a wall.

"Oh… Thanks," she said as she took the phone from him. She held the phone up against a cabinet and opened it. She grabbed candles and matches from it and placed them on the counter while shutting the cabinet door. Placing the phone on the counter she picked the matches back up and lit one. Slowly she lit the candles she took out and a little light filled the small apartment.

Tamaki watched Haruhi as she lit the candles. 'She looks so beautiful in candle light. This is how I want to propose to her,' he thought to himself. He started to daydream but stopped himself. 'I can't daydream right now. I am living my daydreams!' He felt himself filling with confidence.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki. "Tamaki-Senpai… I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier…" she said.

"Haruhi… I just don't know what to do. I…" Tamaki looked deep into Haruhi's eyes. Slowly he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused by what he was doing. "Tamaki-Senpai what are you…"

"Quit the Senpai crap Haruhi," Tamaki said interrupting her. "I have to tell you this, so please, just listen to me. I... I…" Tamaki felt any confidence he had start to leave.

"What is it Tamaki-Sen… I mean Tamaki?" Haruhi looked at him even more confused. 'Why do guys act like this? I hang out with them all day. It's not like I'm a stranger,' she thought to herself.

"I just want to…" Before Tamaki could finish a clap of thunder interrupted him. Haruhi closed her eyes and covered her ears as she began to cry again. 'It must not be the right time for this,' Tamaki thought to himself. He let go of her and grabbed the candles. He went over to the screen to the other room. He opened it and set the candles on the little table in there and went back for Haruhi. He led her into the other room and sat her down. Tamaki closed the screen and sat down next to Haruhi. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close and covered her ear that wasn't near him with his other hand.

Haruhi hid her face into Tamaki's side and silently cried. Tamaki held onto her until she fell asleep. He leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "I love you, Haruhi. I may not be the one for you, but I love you," he whispered as he too started falling asleep.

Haruhi was still standing there as the scary man was kissing her. His eyes were closed. 'Oh no! Not this again,' she thought to herself. The man opened his eyes and pulled away from Haruhi. A smile crept across his face as he grabbed her hand and led her through one of the doors inside the tiny room. He turned on a light and Haruhi could see that they were in a bed room. A bed sat in the corner of the room and he dragged her over to it. He lifted her up and laid her on the bed and then got on top of her.

"No please!" Haruhi cried as she felt one of the man's hands reach up under her dress and pull down her underwear. Haruhi closed her as she struggled under the man screaming "No! Stop it! Please!"

The man removed his hand from under her dress and Haruhi didn't know what was happening until she felt a sharp pain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N Well everyone! Another day another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I think this so far has been my favorite one to write. As always read and review. Good and bad comments are welcomed.

Oh and one last thing. I'm sorry that Usa-chan was used to beat up Tamaki. I felt bad but yeah…. It had to be done.


	4. Waking Up

Haruhi quickly opened her eyes and placed her hands on her inner thigh. Slowly her head was rising and falling, so she looked up into Tamaki's sleeping face and realized that Tamaki had kneed her in his sleep. She jumped back away from him as his jacket fell off of her. Looking down at the jacket brought a smile to her face. 'He has been really nice to me,' she thought as she touched it.

A bird outside chirped a happy little song as the sun shone through the curtains.

'Oh man… I must have fallen asleep on him,' Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at him from across the room. 'I wonder what time we have to leave to look for a place for the party.'

Haruhi looked around trying to decide what to do. Her father was out of town so she didn't have to worry about Tamaki being there. She got up and went to the closet to look for some clothes to wear. She sighed as she looked in there and saw that the only clothes were a bunch of things her dad got her. None of the clothes in there fit her right. Sighing she grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans, a vibrant blue tee shirt, and underwear.

She looked behind her to make sure Tamaki was still asleep and than took off towards the bathroom. After closing the door she put her clothes down on the small counter next to the sink. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower and turned on the water. As the water poured over her, she leaned her forehead against the wall of the shower. 'What is with these dreams I keep having. That man is so creepy. I wonder why he has the same eyes as…' she couldn't finish the thought. She didn't want to think of the scary man every time she looked into Tamaki's eyes.

She began to wash her hair and next she went to her body. She looked down at her thigh and saw a new bruise where Tamaki had kneed her. She sighed as she ran her fingers over it causing it to hurt again. "Damn it Tamaki," she mumbled to herself.

She finished rinsing off her body and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel off of the rack and began to dry off. As soon as she was done drying she put the towel in the hamper. While wiping off the condensation from the mirror over the sink she started running the water in the sink so she could brush her teeth. She finished up and brushed her hair and pinned the front back to keep it out of her eyes.

She sighed as she looked at the clothes. 'Why do you buy me these things, dad?' She grabbed the underwear and put it on. Then she grabbed the pants, letting them unfold in her hands and taking a breath in. 'These are for girls with hips which I don't have!' She put them on and to her amazement they did fit. They hung low on her hips. They were lower than what she was use to wearing.

'What the?' She looked at them in the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door and was shocked at what she saw. She hadn't noticed her hips until then. 'I have curves! Maybe not as much as some of the girls who come to the host club, but there is a difference from when the school year started.' She looked at her breast then and wondered if they had grown as well. She couldn't tell because she always wore sport bras. She did have a regular bra but the last time she tried it on it didn't fit right and would ride up on her. She decided to try again just to see.

Haruhi grabbed the towel she used out of the hamper and wrapped it around her chest. She opened the bathroom door and ran over to the closet where she kept her clothes. She looked behind her to make sure Tamaki was still asleep and opened the closet door. She looked around and then found the pink bra her dad had bought for her. She held it close to her as she closed the closet door and ran back to the bathroom.

Quickly Haruhi shut the door and then looked at the bra in her hands. She lifted up her arms and the towel dropped from her body as she took in a deep breath. With eyes closed she got the bra on without any trouble. She opened her eyes back up and saw that it did fit. She moved around in it to see if it would ride up and it didn't. She stared at herself in the mirror for ten minutes checking out every inch of her body.

'Strange…' she thought to herself as she grabbed the tee shirt. After putting on the shirt it clung to her but it wasn't too tight. The bottom of the shirt barely touched the top of the waist on the jeans. She looked in the mirror again to make sure she looked alright. She loved it.

She cleaned up the bath room and then checked herself one more time before she opened the door and walked out. She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door wondering what Tamaki likes for breakfast. 'Oh well he will just have to eat what I cook,' she thought to herself as she looked around. She decided on eggs and pulled out four of them. She closed the refrigerator door and sat the eggs on the counter. She grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove and began cooking the eggs while putting some bread in the toaster.

Tamaki woke up to the smell of the eggs cooking. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Haruhi?" he called out as he walked into the other room. His mouth dropped open when he saw what Haruhi was wearing. 'Wow! She looks amazing!' he thought to himself as he stared at her.

Haruhi turned around and saw Tamaki staring at her with his mouth opened. She blushed and turned back around to finish cooking. "The food will be ready in a minute," she said as she scrambled up the eggs.

Tamaki closed his mouth and blushed as well. 'I can't believe I got caught looking at her like that!' He looked down at his own clothes and wondered if he would have time to go home and change or if it would be better to just call some one and have them bring his clothes to Haruhi's apartment. He decided to just call that way he could spend as much time alone with Haruhi as he could. He pulled out his cell phone and made the call telling them to bring him a change of clothes for the day and bathroom essentials.

Haruhi turned off the stove and pulled two plates out of a cabinet. She put the food on each plate and sat the plates at the table, one on each side. She grabbed some chop sticks for Tamaki and herself and sat down in front of one of the plates.

Tamaki sat at the table across from Haruhi after he had put his phone back into his pocket. "Thank you for the meal, Haruhi," he said as he picked up his chop sticks. Haruhi said you're welcome and they began to eat the food. "I hope you don't mind if I shower here. It would take to long for me to go home and get ready."

"Oh, I don't mind," Haruhi said. As they finished up their breakfast they heard a knock on the door. Haruhi got up and opened it. Outside stood Tamaki's driver and he held an over night bag in his hands. The driver looked at Haruhi and smiled. "This is for young master Suoh," he said as he handed her the bag. Tamaki walked up behind Haruhi and thanked the driver for bringing him his things. The driver winked at Tamaki and smiled again at Haruhi before he turned around and left.

Haruhi stood there confused about the wink. "What was that about?" She asked Tamaki as she turned around and looked at him. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders as she handed him the bag. "Umm… the bathroom is right there and there are extra towels hanging on the rack. If you need shampoo you can use what is in there. I don't mind," she said as she looked up at him. She pulled the door closed and walked past Tamaki to the table.

Tamaki watched Haruhi for a minute as she began to clean up the dishes before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Haruhi put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. As soon as she finished she heard the shower start up. She scrubbed the table and than went back to the dishes to dry them off. Placing them back in the cabinet she looked around to see if anything else needed to be cleaned. She found nothing so decided to go into the other room and clean up in there. The candles they had used were no good anymore so she threw them away. Next she picked up Tamaki's jacket and placed it on his book bag. She than walked over to the closet and got some socks from it. She put her socks on and reached back into the closet for a hoodie. She grabbed a white one out and closed the door.

A knock on the front door startled her. Haruhi walked over the front door and placed her hoodie on a hook next to it. The water had stopped running in the bathroom as she placed her hand on the door knob. She opened the door and smiled at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Good morning."

The twins stared at her like Tamaki had done. "Hi Haruhi," they mumbled as they tried to get over the shock. "You look good!" they shouted out.

"Oh… Thanks. My dad got the whole outfit for me awhile ago," Haruhi said as she looked down at what she was wearing. "Do you guys want to come in?" she asked remembering they couldn't leave just yet because Tamaki was still in the bathroom.

As they walked into the apartment Tamaki walked out of the bathroom. He was just wearing his pants and had a towel on his head as he dried his hair. "Haruhi do you have any Q-tips?" he asked as he pulled the towel off his head.

The twins stood there shocked. "What the hell?! Why is Tamaki standing here without a shirt on?" Hikaru yelled as he turned to Haruhi. "What the fuck is going on?!"

Haruhi glared at Hikaru. "Calm down! Tamaki stayed the night with me because of…" Before she could finish Hunny, Mori and Kyoya walked into the apartment.

"What is taking so long?" Kyoya asked before he saw Tamaki standing there topless.

Hunny looked at Tamaki. "Why don't you have a shirt on, Tama-chan?" he asked as he hugged Usa-chan. Mori just grunted as if he too was going to ask the same thing.

"I'll tell you why! It's because he and Haruhi had sex!" Hikaru shouted as the rest of the boys gasped and covered their mouths except for Kyoya who adjusted his glasses.

"What?! We did not!" Haruhi shouted as she began to blush.

"We didn't have sex, Hikaru! I stayed the night here because the storm was really bad! Nothing happened," Tamaki yelled as his voice went higher in pitch. He wanted to slap Hikaru for saying something like that about Haruhi.

"You're lying! You deflowered our Haruhi, you monster!" Hikaru yelled as he charged at Tamaki. He tackled Tamaki to the ground and as his fist was about to hit Tamaki in the face Mori grabbed it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! I hope to have another chapter up soon.


End file.
